Just Please Forgive Me
by MyIdentityisSecret
Summary: A queen's death grows hated for Hans. Living in a world of lies and reality, Hans is forced to grow up cold and alone. When the Southern Isles sends all 13 brothers to Arendelle, secrets will come out. And Hans may find help in the person he least expected, the Ice Queen herself. But will love arise when she still remembers what he did to her sister?
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Long ago in the kingdom of the Southern Isles, a Queen was giving birth. The Kingdom was preparing for a new royal to be welcomed into the world.

Inside the castle, 12 princes were surrounding the queens chamber door. The oldest was named Thomas. At age 15 he was adored by his people and was the strongest and smartest. He was born to be a King. His eleven younger brothers looked up at him, striving to be exactly like him.

Thomas wasn't expecting a new royal sibling. After all, he didn't like competition. Ever since the Queen had his 1st brother, he didn't like births. He wanted to be the best of the best. He wasn't to be the Kingdoms favorite king. But he was loyal and caring. He took after the King.

The King was a loyal and caring ruler, alway think about his subjects first and himself later. He took pride in all his sons, but especially his oldest. He was sure when he died the Kingdom would be in good hands.

He was in his study when he heard the news.

"Your majesty!" A maid exclaimed, rushing in his office. "The baby is coming."

The King thanked her and went down stairs, to find his twelve sons surrounding his wife's room door.

"My sons! Today we will welcome a new royal into the kingdom."

His sixth son Ronald exclaimed, "I hope we have a Prince!"

His tenth son, Alexandar, whom was only 5, said, "I want a baby sister, father."

The King just looked at his sons and smiled. "Don't worry. The only thing that's important is that the baby is born healthy."

His sons all agreed, all knowing the wisdom behind his words.

Suddenly the midwife rushed out of the room, calling out orders. "More towels please. Oh and also a new barrel of water please."

She bowed, "Don't worry your majesty. The Queen is in good hands."

She rushed back inside as the Queen let out a scream of pain. The King wanted to go in but the midwife holder him back.

"I'll call you, now don't worry."

With a heavy sigh, he turned around and went back to his sons.

"How is mother doing father?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know." Replied the King.

He tried to change the subject. "What shall we name the new Prince or Princess? Let's start with a girls name."

"Sophia!"

"Alexadra!"

"Lily!"

"Nora!"

The King smiled. "All lovely names. And if it's a boy?"

"Keith!"

"Keith? That's your name!"

"I know!"

"Patrick!"

"Liam!"

The King chuckled. "I guess we are running out on boy names."

Minute after minute passed. The minutes turned into hours. Times was passing very slowly.

It was nearing eleven o'clock. At night. All of the Princes went to bed. The King was restless. He feared something was wrong.

Sitting outside the Queens chamber, screams were being heard. The. King was restraining himself as much as he could, but he feared he couldn't hold it much longer.

The midwife came rushing out.

"You're majesty. We are close to birth. You may come in now."

The King wasted no time in stumbling into his wife's room.

It was a horrific sight. Bloody towels in every corner. The beads of sweat on the queens face were countless.

"Oh Marissa! Are you alright?"

The Quenn smiled and held his hand. "Let's have a baby!"

For the next hour the Queen was pushing and screaming.

"Come on! You can do it."

"ARGHHH!"

Soft baby cries were being heard. A healthy baby boy was born. The Midwife left them King chuckled.

"You know something Marissa?"

"What don't I know Dominick?"

"We came up with a bunch of girl names, we didn't really come up with any go boy names."

The Queen smiled, "That's ok. My mother instinct told me it was going to be a boy."

She looke down at her new son, whom was sleeping. He had autum brown hair with hints of red.

"Hans."

"What?"

"His name will be Hans."

The King looked down at the baby.

"Hans is a perfect fit."

Suddenly the Queen grew weak. The King took the baby from her arms and she lost consiousness.

"Somebody please help me!"

The midwife came running in.

"She has lost a lot of blood."

The King was being shooed out of the room. The doors closed on him.

"My Marissa, what will happen to you."

He looked at the baby in his arms. He was angry, but the baby wasn't to be blamed.

"Come on let's go put you in your crib."

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey guys! I decide to write this but I will be continuing my other story! Anyways I don't own Frozen(sadly) This is like a prelogue.**

**Review and Read! **

******MyIdentityIsSecret.**


	2. The Visit

Chapter 2: The Visit

**I have forgotten to mention that this is loosly based on the youtube video from MisticalSeaMemaid Let Her Go/It Go**

* * *

Days after the birth, the Queen got ill. Very ill. The King was worried. The other 12 princes blamed the illness on their younger brother. "Now boys, we mustn't come up with any harsh decisions."

Thomas spoke up, "Father! How else may you explain mother's sickness?" The King shook his head, "The land above knows why they do stuff, you brother is not to blame! Now excuse me, I have to go see you're mother.

The King exited the room. Thomas, Victor (whom was the second oldest), and Nicholas (third oldest), approached the baby's bed. A sleeping baby was in the crib. He was a tiny, weak, sleeping. Thomas lifted up the blanket and the baby. "Hello, little brother. You don't know me." He moved closer to the baby so that his other brothers except Victor and Nicholas didn't hear what he was saying. "But if our mother dies, I'll make you regret it."

He gave the baby to Victor, and out loud he spoke again, "But I will always forgive and support you in most things." The other brothers nodded their heads. "Very wise words, brother." The other 9 brother agreed. The other three just smiled.

* * *

The King went to his wife's room. Doctors and nurses were in every corner performing every single test imaginable.

"What's wrong with her doctor?" The doctor shook his head. "I don't know. But she will live. For a few more years. But I'm sure by then we will find out what's wrong with her."

The King smiled, "At least she will see Hans grow up." "The newest Prince? That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks the Queen picked it herself." The doctor and his staff said they were going to be back tomorrow. The baby crib was moved to the Kings and Queens room.

All 12 princes went to go see their mother. When they entered they saw her carrying Hans. Thomas slightly scowled.

"Thomas, Victor, Nicholas, Noah, Keith, Ronald, Derek, William, Robert, Alexander, Kevin, Damien; please approach my bed. (An: the names are from oldest to youngest.)

"I am alright my dear boys. You mustn't worry anymore. Now Thomas, Victor, Nicholas, Noah, please help the little ones get ready for bed."

"But mom!" Keith groaned, "I'm ten, almost eleven!"

The Queen sighed, "You can help too." The boys retreated to the rooms.

* * *

**? POV**

I had to get there. I had to tell the Queen. Everyone in this town thinks im crazy. But I'm not, just gifted. I'm leaving soon.

There's not much time. I had to tell her his future.

I knew Prince Hans destiny.

The castle gates will be filled with guards. I will need to use my powers to get in.

* * *

** Queen Marissa's POV**

"Who's a beautiful baby!"

It was about the 38th time I heard Dominick say that. I was still a bit ill but I will survive. And enjoy life once more.

"Dear, it's lovely when you play with the baby but you might want to think of some new games." He smiled, "Well he-"

Whoosh. We heard cackling.

The wind was picking up speed. The air turned cold and frosty.

_ It was the witch._

Rumor had it, she wasn't like anything anyone has ever seen before. She wasn't ugly for a witch, she had pale pink skin and brown locks, but people judged her. No one knew whether she used her powers for good or bad.

"Marissa! It's the witch! Quick call for the castle guards!"

"**SILENCE!"**

A blue cloud grew above us. Hands appears and threw Dominick to a wall, where I saw him grow unconscious.

"Dominick!" The blue cloud exploded and out from the ashes came the pale pink lady. Hans started crying. She approached him.

"My what a lovely baby! The thirteenth. Thought you would stop after five but, couldn't help it could you?"

I was scared, "Don't hurt my baby."

She chuckled, "Don't worry, your majesty! Chill!"

She made the blue cloud appear again. "Your Majesty! In 7 years time, you shall take your last breath."

"No! Be quiet! I will live to see my baby grow."

"You will die. Your oldest Thomas..."

The blue cloud showed Thomas a bit older, like he was in his early twenties. "Will grow hated for this little one."

She stroke Hans's hair. I shook my head. "Thomas would never do such a thing. He's a kind loyal person."

"Yes," she sighed, "but he hates competition. Hans will grow into a handsome young man."

The blue cloud showed a shadow of a tall, a bit muscular man. "But listen to me." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me in closer.

"Your baby will become king. If led by love. He will be loved by his people. And his Queen."

The cloud showed a picture of older Hans in the embrace of a smaller women. And people surrounding them bowed and clapped.

"But if teased and ignored, after you die, his heart will grow cold. His actions will then be led by greed and anger towards his brothers. Especially Thomas." The cloud showed Hans and Thomas having many arguments.

"Thomas will find a way to ruin him. First he will pretend to like him but that to him disowning Hans as his brother."

"He will learn to care for Hans but," the cloud showed a picture of a dead Hans. "He won't know what he lost until he has lost it, forever."

"No!" I screamed. "That's not true! GUARDS!" The witch began to cackle.

"Just remember this my Queen." I turned to see her repeat her final words.

"Driven by greed,

He will not succeed,

For death, he will depart,

With some very broken hearts,

But if filled by love,

By an icy white dove,

He will live on,

Hatred all gone,

Betrayal and disowned, he will need to compete,

But ones icy actions will be to beat.

For forgiveness is the key,

And if the white dove doesn't forgive,

Loneliness will consume,

That is the tragic story of Prince Hans, he must live."

I looked down at the bundle in my hands. It was awake, but he wasn't crying. The witch was starting to disappear.

"No please! Wait, I.. tell me more! Please he's just been born!"

I heard footsteps running up the stairs. "You're highness!" I faintly heard.

The witch began to echo her own words. I only heard bits and pieces. "Driven by greed, ...For death he will depart…But ones icey actions will be to beat, …For forgiveness is the key, …That is the tragic story of Prince Hans, he must live. …Driven.. Greed.…Betrayal... Thomas... He won't know what he has until he lost it forever."

"The door is jammed, open it!" I heard one of the guards say.

Hans started crying. "Seven years...He will become King..." With a final cackle the witch was gone and the door finally opened.

"Your majesty are you alright?" I looked down at the bundle in my arms. He was still crying. "Marissa! Are you all right?" I nodded my head, "Yes I'm fine."

"And the baby?"

"We're both fine..."

...

For now

* * *

** An: ok um.. I think I have fallen in love with the plot of this story! Thanks to all the people who are following this story! The next chapter will be another thing with Hans growing up, but it will be the last one if you're getting bored with all this introductions! Hey! I'm always open to ideas! Please comment any! Review and Read! -MyIdentityIsSecret**


	3. Promises

Chapter 3: Promises

**so sorry for the wait and shortness!**

* * *

It was late a night. After the witch incident the Queen couldn't sleep. Her husband was sleeping next to her, a snore coming out once in a while. But that wasn't the thing that was keeping her awake.

"Why would that witch come here? What prophecy has she put on my son?"

Crying was soon heard. The Queen rushed to her son's crib.

"Oh my Hans... there, there it's alright."

She thought of the prophecy.

"I must do everything to make sure the prophecy doesn't come true, and that you don't die."

She looked at the corner of the floor. There was a scroll there. It has blue handwriting on it. The witch! It said the full prophecy on it. The letters started disappearing. The witch's voice came thought the paper.

"When your son will need it the most,

Letters little by little will show up."

She quickly hid it in under a tile in the bedroom and went to sleep.

* * *

7 years later...

"I want to play to!"

"Sorry Hans, this is a game for big boys. See ya later baby!"

Seven year old Hans was devastated. No one wanted to play with him. Not even the maids.

As Hans grew the queen's health declined. The doctor diagnosis was endometrial cancer, cancer was just being discovered at the time (An: this might not be true but, it's a story so yeah.)

It meant that the Queen had cancer in her womb. Naturally Thomas blamed it all on Hans, and got his brothers to turn their back on Hans. Slowly he even got most of the employees to turn their back on Hans. The Queen was given a few years, but the prophecy was constantly on her mind.

Hans went up to his mothers chambers.

He knocked on the door, "Mommy?"

The Queen wasn't suppose to leave bed but she always opened the door for Hans.

"Yes Hans?"

The little boy crawled into her bed and wrapped himself in her blankets. "My brothers won't play with me."

The Queen sighed, she had notice how her sons have started to turn their backs on Hans, but she knew that they acted that they liked him in front of her. It was sickening.

"That's ok, you can lay down with me." The Queen. Hans smiled and ran to the bed.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Thomas and the others say you're slowly dying... is that true?"

The Queen paled, "Well... I can't lie to you my son. Yes I'm slowly dying."

Hans eyes widen and he ran and wrapped his hands around his mother's waist. "I don't want you gone mommy! I want you here so that I always have someone to talk to!"

The Queen sadly smiled, "I know Hans, I wish that too. But sometimes things are inevitable."

She hugged her little son, "And we always have to focus on the present."

Hans smiled and jumped up, "Hey mom! Want to see my new toys I got for my birthday from dad?"

The Queen froze. She had forgotten that a few days ago Hans had turned seven.

Seven.

"Here they are mom! Mom?"

The Queen rushed to her son. "Hans, Hans listen to me..." The witch's word came back to her. The room started spinning.

"Mom? Mommy what's wrong."

The Queen fell. "Mommy!"

She grabbed Hans hand. "Promise me that... King... you... be... King."

"Greed... Not... Love..."

"... Death..."

Hans started shouting, "Mommy! What's wrong? Help me please someone!"

"Promise me!"

"I... I promise!"

Thomas came along with the King, the rest of the brothers and a few employees.

"What have you done Hans?" Thomas screamed. Hans started backing up. "No.. Please."(an: What disney movie?)

"Marrissa! Please wake up!" The King said. "Hans what happened?"

The room grew quiet. Hans slowly stepped out. "I don't know! One minute I was showing mommy my new toys and the next she's on the floor. What happened dad?"

The King shook head walking out the room.

Thomas walked towards Hans. "You! This is all your fault!"

"No.. No it's not!"

"Mother is dead because of you!"

Hans shook his head, "That's not true!"

He ran out of the room. His mom had alway told him to not listen to Thomas but he couldn't help but feel some guilt. Meanwhile the King rushed into the room.

"Thomas! Don't say that to Hans! Hans come back in please."

Hans walked in shuddering. "Dad I promise I don't know what's happening!"

"It's ok Hans! Just forget everything Thomas told you and got to bed."

"But father, "

"NOW!"

Hans jumped as did the rest of the room. The wasn't normal that the King lost his temper. Everyone else just quietly exited the room.

"Dilan!"

"Yes your majesty?"

"Bring a case of wine to my room."

"But sir! You don't…"

"JUST DO IT!"

"..."

"GO NOW YOU LAZY ASS!"

"Yes sir.."

That was the last day the king ever showed his kind heart…

* * *

So sorry it took too long! Anyway, Mothers day is coming up so that got me a bit busy and frozen is almost here! I hope everyone will forgive me and ill post soon. Bye!

**-MyIdentityisSecret **


	4. Failure

Chapter 4: Failure

**sorry for it being so late! I'll try better promise!**

In Arendelle

Elsa POV

Since the great freeze a lot of guilt has consumed me. There were a lot of sick people, thankfully no dead ones. All my subjects have forgiven me, but I still haven't forgiving myself.

I looked outside the window. We were celebrating the announcement of my coronation, since my last one was... well you get the picture. Kristoff was there selling ice. I like Kristoff. He is the best option for Anna in my opinion. Thought he is a bit weird, somehow they balance each other out.

Anna ran up to Kristoff. She seems happy, as does he. Of course who wouldn't be happy after they found love. I can't believe it's been 3 months since the "great thaw" as most of my subjects have. I still have nightmares about Anna freezing, but the endings are always different. She either shatters into pieces or Hans drops the sword on her too early.

_**Hans POV**_

They are going to figure it out. Some how I feel like It come. My time is shrinking.

*flashback*

_"Get out of my ship!" The captain ordered. I was throw off into a bush near the Southern Isles Castle. No one would know what I have done, not for now at least. I was thankful none of our dukes or nobles came to Arendelle with me._

_Once I got out of the bush I started walking to the castle._

_I'm a failure, because I have failed my mother. It isn't my fault really. If Anna did meet that ice harvester or if Elsa didn't escape than I would have succeeded._

_Oh mother. I never meant to fail you! Now I have failed everyone including you, rest in peace._

_There were guards in front of the doors._

_"Hello Prince Hans!"_

_"Hi! I -Oof- I gotta go now. Bye!"_

_I looked suspicious but I didn't care. I just wanted to go inside already._

_As I walked to Thomas's chambers I pasted my fathers. I decided to take a peek insides. Several doctors and nurses were at his bedside._

_"Hello father." I whispered._

_"Who ya here? Bring me ma booze son! Don't be a bad lad now! MORE BOOZE!"_

_I shook my head and went outside. Ever since mom died he has been like this. It's got worse every year._

_I didn't find Thomas in his chamber so I looked in the royal meeting room. All my brothers were there. And almost all of them hate me for some reason._

_I cautiously stepped in. "Hi Thomas. Twelve pairs of eyes stared at me._

_Thomas stood up. "Hans! How ... Good to see you."_

_I smiled. "Thank you."_

_Derek scowled. "Why did you go to Arendelle anyway?"_

_My eyes widen, "Ur- I- well I went to go meet the princesses."_

_LIES! Oh well._

_Thomas spoke up, "Oh did you now?"_

_"Uh yes! We're pretty close."_

_"Right! Tell us more."_

_"Uh- well- I-I am a bit tired. I'll tell you guys later."_

_Or NEVER!_

_"Bye!"_

_*flashback end*_

Elsa POV

"The Council of Arendelle is now in session."

I sat down in my chair. "Council member Tim please call the guest list for my recoranation."

"Yes your majesty."

"Duke of Conora"

"Prince Autumn of England,"

This list was boring me. I was sleepy. In fact I think some council members were falling asleep to. The joy.

But I didn't know the next names called would be life changing.

"King Thomas and his brothers; Victor, Nicholas, Noah, Keith, Ronald, Derek, William, Robert, Alexander, Kevin, Damien, and Hans of the Southern Isles"

"What?!"

* * *

**-enjoy! read and review!**


End file.
